1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lockset assembly that allows interchange between an interchangeable core type handle and a cylinder type handle without replacing the whole lockset.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional cylinder type lockset comprising an inner handle assembly 7, a chassis 8, a latch assembly 80, an outer spindle 1, and an outer handle assembly. The outer spindle 1 includes a first slot 3 for engaging with an engaging rib 4 in a lever shank (not labeled) of an outer handle 2 of the outer handle assembly. A cylinder 62 is fitted in the outer handle 2. The cylinder 62 includes a wing 64 that extends beyond the outer spindle 1 via a second slot 6 in the outer spindle 1. The lever shank of the outer handle 2 is securely attached to the outer spindle to rotate therewith and includes a compartment defined by a wall means 72 for receiving the cylinder 62 and its wing 64. The compartment comprises a cylindrical portion 70 and a room 74 for receiving the wing 64. A fork-like insert 66 is inserted into the room 74 and includes a space 68 for securely holding the wing 64.
FIG. 2 of the drawings illustrates a conventional interchangeable core type lockset comprising an inner handle assembly 7, a chassis 8, a latch assembly 80, an outer spindle 10. and an outer handle assembly including an outer handle 9 with a lever shank 14. The outer spindle 10 includes a first slot 11 for engaging with an engaging rib 17 in the lever shank 14 of the outer handle assembly. A C-shape retainer ring 12 is attached to an outer end of the outer spindle 10. An interchangeable core 20 is removably mounted in a FIG. 8 hole 22 in the outer handle 9 and includes a lug 18 that bears against a stop 13 on the retainer ring 12, thereby preventing disengagement of the interchangeable core 20. A portion 16 of the interchangeable core 20 extends beyond the outer spindle 10 via a second slot 15 of the outer spindle 10. When replacement of the interchangeable core 20 is required, a proper key is inserted into the keyway 24 of the interchangeable core 20 and turned through a pre-determined angle to retract the lug 18, thereby allowing removal of the interchangeable core 20 for replacement.
When a user intends to change the cylinder 62 to the interchangeable core 20 or vice versa, the whole lockset must be replaced, as the outer spindle 1 for the cylinder 62 is not suitable for the interchangeable core 20 due to the fact that the slot 6 of the outer spindle 1 is too small for the portion 16 of the interchangeable core 20.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved lockset assembly that mitigates and/or obviates the above problem.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved lockset assembly that allows interchange between an interchangeable core type handle and a cylinder type handle without replacing the whole lockset.
A lockset assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an inner handle assembly, a chassis, a latch assembly, an outer spindle, an outer handle assembly of cylinder type, and an outer handle assembly of interchangeable core type. The outer handle assembly of cylinder type comprises a first handle and a cylinder mounted in the first handle. The outer handle assembly of interchangeable core type comprises a second handle and an interchangeable core mounted in the second handle.
One of the outer handle assembly of cylinder type and the outer handle assembly of interchangeable core type is releasably engaged with the outer spindle to allow an interchange between the cylinder and the interchangeable core via an interchange between the outer handle assembly of cylinder type and the outer handle assembly of interchangeable core type without the need of replacement of a whole lockset.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.